Sunkissed and Starstruck
by WisteriaClove
Summary: He's serious, strong and aggressive while she's bubbly, creative and frankly, a little unwell. She is everything he's not. But what's that old saying from 97 years ago, before the nuclear war on earth...I think it went something like opposites DO attract - Bellamy/OC
1. Chapter 1

THE 100

"_When in danger or in doubt, run in circles, scream and shout._"  
- **Herman Wouk**

_I can do this._

_No…I can't._

_But I will._

_Maybe I shouldn't._

_This is a __**really**__ bad idea._

_But I should do it! _

_And I will…in just a second._

_Maybe a minute. _

_Maybe in half-an-_

"Hey! You there!"

The girl glanced up like a fawn caught suddenly in the headlights of a car. Bellamy observed the figure of what he thought was a girl, but couldn't be too sure, for their body was obscured in the darkest spot of the crash cabin.

"Uh…me?" a female voice squeaked out from the mysterious figure.

"Yes you. Come here" he ordered briskly, stretching his shoulders back before resting his hands dominantly on his hips.

There was a moment of silence before the shadow figure squeaked back. "No thanks".

Bellamy's eyes widened then narrowed in the space of a split second. _What did she say?_

"I wasn't asking you a question girl. I was giving you an order"

There was another silence.

"I know. I am choosing to politely decline your order. Thank you"

Bellamy was growing more agitated by the second. _Who did this girl think she was?!_

"You will come to me right now or I will come over there and pull you out here myself!"

_Okay…okay…stay calm…I just need to stay cal- OH MY LORD! I can't go out there! I only wanted to stick my hand out before! I didn't actually want to walk out there! Oh gosh! What will happen to me if I actually go out there! But if I don't …he's going to pull me out there anyway….maybe I should do it…I wouldn't want anyone to catch on to my cond-_

"You have three seconds!"

She didn't really have much time to decide, and even if she had an hour she only really had once choice.

Bellamy watched as a pale hand was the first limb to appear. It was followed by a slender arm as she stretched out hesitantly into the sunlight. It took a couple of moments before the girl finally appeared.

Bellamy's brows shot up in surprise before quickly furrowing again. She had skin like he had never seen before, as white and pure as freshly fallen winter snow, while her brown eyes were flecked with gold and her hair a chocolate waterfall that stretched down her back all the way to her hips.

He watched with intrigue as she stumbled over to him. Pausing a quarter of the way, examined herself then began walking a bit faster. When she was halfway she stopped again. This time a large grin breaking out on her face. She couldn't hide the glee she felt and proceeded to skip the rest of the way.

She stopped a couple of feet away with flushed cheeks and a grin that made Bellamy almost want to smile. _Almost_.

"Isn't it a beautiful day!" she cried looking up at the sky and spinning around, letting her face bask in the warm rays of the sun.

Bellamy actually didn't know what to do now that he had her here. He planned on scolding her and instilling the fear of god but looking at her carefree face he knew he couldn't do it. He couldn't break something that happy.

"What is your name?" he finally asked, his voice gravelly and serious as usual.

"Oh! Sorry. That was rude of me. I'm Prisoner Two! It's nice to meet you!" she laughed gaily grabbing his hand and giving it an enthusiastic shake. Bellamy caught off guard, looking down at their entwined hands and couldn't believe the difference between his rough tan skin and her snow white complexion. She didn't look like she had worked a day in her life. He pulled his hand away from hers and let it rest by his side, trying not to notice the slight tingling sensation he felt where she had touched him.

She seemed unaffected, to distracted herself by the unfamiliar feeling of such an intense warmth on her skin. The excitement was making her lightheaded!

"You don't have to identify with that anymore. Down here weren't not prisoners, we're free."

She blinked at him, while her cheeks flushed read as if not sure how to say what she was thinking.

"I know that it's just…"

"What?" She shifted her gaze from him to her feet, and back again.

"Well…Prisoner Two _is_ actually my name. I've never been called anything but it."

"I…" Bellamy really didn't want to complete this sentence but he had to "I don't understand"

"I was apparently sentenced to life in prison when I was two months old. Hence why Prisoner TWO. My father apparently was some sort of scientist, he supposedly used me in one of his experiments and after they floated him I was charged with aiding and abetting a criminal."

"But that's-"

"Ridiculous?! I know. But whatever, the deeds been done! I'm just so excited to be down here! Aren't you?!" she beamed trying to change the subject onto something lighter. "I mean I never really understood what green really was until now!"

She knew she was gushing but she couldn't help it. She was in the light! In the heat…getting a little too hot under the collar frankly. She could feel her cheeks burning redder and redder by the second, beads of sweat forming at her temples.

"I can't believe we actually have a fresh start. A new life, new freedoms…" he thin brows furrowed as she thought, Bellamy couldn't take his eyes off her. It was like watching an excited squirrel who had just found a hole full of nuts, you didn't want to interfere you just wanted to watch them be happy because somewhere deep down seeing something that genuine and content made you happy too.

"In fact!" She proclaimed wiping the sweat off her forehead. "No more Prisoner Two. One of the caretakers had a nickname for me when I was a kid. She called me 'T' for two. So that's what you can call me now." She turned away from the forest where she had been walking, to face him.

At this point her skin had lost its purity and was begin to light up like a fire truck. her glossy hair becoming greasy at her hairline as sweat seeped from her and Bellamy lastly noted the energy draining from her once-lively eyes.

"Boy is it hot out here or is it just me?"

Was the last thing T said before, to Bellamy's deep alarm, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed on the ground.

-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0

**HELLO ALL! Thanks for taking the time out of your days to read this, and I am assuming you have read it otherwise why would you be down here reading this bit! **

**Basic storyline so far is there is a girl called T who was locked up when she was two months old and this has something to do with what her crazy scientist father did…but you'll find out exactly what in the coming chapter. But whatever he has done has made T special. She now is disadvantaged in some areas such as I'm sure you've picked up she is VERY sun sensitive…but along with these disadvantages is some special powers (you might say) which will come out, also, in the coming chapters.**

**Just if she's acting weird or awkward just think that this girl has had really no type of socialisation like ever, except for teachers and caretakers she has had as a child, though she has done a lot of reading. But she's going to be quite awkward from her many years of being sheltered and confined away from others. **

**This is Bellamy/OC because Bellamy is just a whole lot of sexy!**

**Shout out to **_**RedRoses224**_** because I love her story to bits! It's the greatest thing out! So read it! Cause its awesome! **

**Okay thank you! So if you made it this far there is only one more thing I can ask from you!**

**Please review/favourite/follow this story if you enjoy it – and if you did or didn't tell me so I can make it better for all!**

**Thanks lovelies!**

**MWAH MWAH XX**

_**Wisteria Clove**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Clarke! I need your help!" Bellamy shouted rushing onto the upper deck of the crash cabinet where Clarke, Finn and Monty were hovering over a moaning Jasper. He had T unconscious in his arms, her skin glowing red and her face crumpled with agony.

"I'm a little busy Bellamy!" she replied not even looking up – too focused on the infection burrowing its way into Jaspers chest.

"He's survived this long I think he can wait a little longer! This girl, on the other hand, just randomly collapsed, so if you wouldn't mind bumping her up in your little triage system-"

"Fine, Bellamy! Put her down here!" Bellamy grunted as way of appreciation before lowering T down into one of the make-shift cots. After making sure Jasper was as comfortable as he could possibly be, she crawled over to inspect the glowing red girl.

"You know princess, if you're going to be the town doctor you can't play favourites"

Clarke grit her teeth tempted to slap the smug smirk right off Bellamy's face but refused to let herself becoming as petty as he. Instead she ignore him "Does she have a name?" she asked no one in particular as she gently lifted the girls arm, inspecting it intently.

"Pris-" Bellamy stopped himself short. "T, her name is T."

There were several moments of silence as they let Clarke work her magic. Bellamy hovered anxiously not even sure why he cared so much. Not even _so much _but rather why he cared. Full stop. He put it down to what Clarke had told him earlier: that down here every life mattered. And that included T's.

"Well although I've never seen it personally before, I've read about this. I need lots of wet towels and some water." Bellamy immediately offered the bottle he carried around his waist, while Finn rushed off to get the wet rags.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"She'll be fine. She's obviously spent too much time in the sun and gotten burnt, not to mention massively dehydrated"

"She was only in the sun for a few minutes"

"Please," Clarke snorted "this doesn't just happen after a few minutes." She finally looked up at him, glaring into his serious brown orbs. "You can leave now, to your hunting trip or wherever it was you were going. We can take it from here."

Bellamy's lips twisted into a snarl but decided T would get better attention if he wasn't standing there making them all self-conscious.

"Fine. But enough with the attitude. You'll be grateful to have those who aren't included in this little family you've made for yourself here when they are able to bring your _family_ food to eat and shelters to sleep under. You, Clarke, are not the only one with valuable skills in this colony, and the sooner you get off your high-I-know-everything-better-than-everyone-horse the better our chances of survival will be"

And with that Bellamy stormed out leaving a gaping Clarke to tend to two of what she imagined would be, as time passed, a very long list of patients.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

A couple of hours had passed and T was beginning to look a lot like herself again. Her skin had for the most part turned back to that pure porcelain colour, though her cheeks remained a little pink. But now it was no more than a healthy flush.

As soon as she had awoken and realised where she and what had happened, she in her embarrassment crawled over to the darkest corner of the upper story she could find.

_I can't believe I collapsed. Nooo I couldn't have a pretty faint like those girls I read about in the books, I had to crumple to the ground like a sack of potatoes. Very, very awkward potatoes. Whom were apparently as red as tomatoes. I collapsed to the ground like a sack of very, very, VERY awkward tomatoes… not to mention in front of the intimidating and fearless Bellamy. Why-why-why-why-why-why-_

"Wells!" Clarke called out to the boy sitting in the adjacent corner from T, knocking the girl from her train of thought.

"Yeah?" he called back, limping slightly as he shuffled over to her, peering down to what she was gesturing too.

"The grounders made some kind of poultice which has kept him alive for this long, were going to need to make more of it though if he's going to survive through the night – do you know what this red stuff is?"

"Yeah" wells nodded "Its seaweed, usually found in shallow waters – I know just the place"

T, while they were conversing, had crawled over to Jasper to inspect his wound. The seaweed was good - it was helping heal the wound but if they didn't find something to ease his pain his heart was going to give way from exertion. She thought it necessary that she voice these opinions as Clarke didn't seem to have noticed.

"Guys, he's going to need something to temper the-"

"Not now, T" Clarke interrupted "Can't you see were talking about life and death here!"

T, nervously glancing down at her feet, a bit shy after being refuted once, but determined not to let that stop her from helping Jasper. "No! Of course I can see that! It's just that there's this root that I've read about that acts as an anaesthetic but I can't go get it because I'm still not feeling to good" she took a deep breath before continuing, but I could draw you a picture of-"

"Wait guys! Do you even know what it looks like? Or where to find it cause I do" Wells called after Clarke and Finn who had already gotten to the threshold of the door. Clarke gave Wells a look signalling that obviously read _fine you can come, but I'm NOT happy about it! _Then they all turned to leave.

_Far out! There still not listening! AM I INVISIBLE! I mean I know I'm pale, but I didn't think I was translucent! _

"Guys! Jasper will di-"

_**SLAM!**_

_Well that was rude. _

T didn't know why they wouldn't listen to her but knew she couldn't waste time stewing about it. And as much as she didn't want to go outside again, fearful of what might happen if she was out there for too long, she knew she was the only one that could help Jasper.

"Monty! Where is the cabins parachute?"

Monty didn't even respond, he just looked solemnly ahead obviously lost in his own world.

"Oh really now!" she huffed stalking off on wobbly feet, but eventually found the navy parachute material. She wrapped it around herself making a kind of hooded-anorak so not one bit of her skin was showing.

_Hardly Prada, but it should do me!_

Internally chuffed at her little historical pop-culture reference, she mindlessly turned to head out the door but stopped short.

_Oooo! I almost forgot! _

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

Bellamy alongside Atom and a few others prowled through the dense and unfamiliar jungle life, treading lightly and swiftly as the searched for prey big enough to feed a colony of 98.

First there was the sound of a twig snapping in two, and then came rumbling from the bushes to their right. Without a moment's hesitation Bellamy arched his right hand in the air and through his tomahawk towards what he assumed was prey. Suddenly a figure, dressed in what appeared to be a tent waddled out of the shrubbery ducking to check a small patch of roots on the forest floor, just as Bellamy's axe flew right at where their face had been, instead splitting a gaping wound in the tree behind them.

"What on earth…" Atom mumbled as all the would-be-hunters watched the harmless figure prattled around in vague amusement.

The figure jumped at seeing the axe behind them, but then completely forgot the notion of danger when they saw a liquid begin to trickle down the tree.

"Now don't tell me this is sap! Looks like we've hit the jackpot!" the figured mumbled excitedly to themselves. Opening their cloak slightly to reveal a belt of small bottles. A slender hand picked one out and held it up to the tree watching with pure adoration as the sticky liquid trickled into the bottle.

Bellamy had been moving closer and closer as the misguided individual puttered around completely unaware of their surroundings. As he did the individuals mad mutterings became louder.

"Oh you wonderful, magnificent tree! Look at all this sap! I wonder if your tree friends would be as generous as yourself?!"

Bellamy was now sure, after hearing that voice, of who it was. Grabbing the tip of the hood, he yanked it down, revealing a startled T, who had obviously thought she was alone – the cloak not giving her much in the way of peripherals.

"T!" he growled menacingly, suddenly aware when seeing his tomahawk right next to her pale face how close he had come to decapitating her "What the hell do you think you're doing out here?! I could have killed you!"

"Oh…you know. Collecting sap..."

"You should be resting after what happened this morning"

"No! I'm fine honestly! What happened- it was nothing! Look! I even think I got a bit of a tan!" she gushed excitedly rolling up her sleeve to reveal her pale white arm that, if anything, looking paler than it did that morning – if that were even possible.

Bellamy opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by a ferocious roar that echoed through the jungle causing the birds that were nestled in the treetops above to screech and squawk. The group of hunters stilled, acting together as if all their minds were in sync, their muscles tensed, hands hovered over their weapons and their ears pricked, searching for the location of the beast.

T, on the other had was not so in sync.

"Oooo! Did you guys hear that! Sounds like a Panthera pardus, A.K.A. a Black Panther! I hear that they are- oh look! I spy with my little eye some pleurotus ostreatus!" T chanted running off in the direction of the fungi, unfortunately, with her hood lowered she was once again easy prey for the sun. First came the light headedness which was quickly followed by several seconds of dizziness…plenty of time for T to slip on a patch of moss and go crashing to the ground…for the second time that day – though this time she was still fully conscious and able to experience her embarrassment first hand.

And she would have felt embarrassed too…had she not fallen face first in a patch of Gamba root – exactly what she had been looking to get for Jasper.

Just as she had dug out another container from her trusty belt which she had made with a seatbelt from the cabin, a muscular arm snaked around her little waist, effortlessly lifting her from the ground and pulling her back into the safe confines of a solid, warm chest.

Her head lolled back onto a broad shoulder as she tried to meet the gaze of her capturer. Bellamy's dark eyes were already waiting for her as she met them with her golden ones, a large frown etched on his chiselled face.

"Don't go running off" he said in such a low voice it was almost a whisper "It's not safe out here" her whole body shivered as his warm breathe caressed the tip of her ear as he spoke, making all the little hairs on her body stand to attention. Only now was she realising that she had never been within such a close proximity of a male before. At least not a male that was as masculine and well…male as Bellamy was. Now she couldn't notice anything but how her back was pressed hard but not uncomfortably against his muscular chest and his solid arm was wrapped tightly around her...she didn't know why but there was a sudden tornado aflutter in her stomach and it made her feel queasy and anxious but for some strange reason, completely unknown to her…

…she kinda liked it.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

**Heyyyy yal! Here is chapter two! **

**I am so pleased with the support already received for this story! Shout out to **_**Angi Marie, Arwin Fred, Chacia, LivelaughloveandstayYOU, RedRoses224, Ashtree15, Asianarchy, dog88 and PANDAFiiED –for either favouriting, following (or both)! **_

_**And special shoutout to RedRoses224, LiveLaughLoveAndStayYOU and Zaidie for leaving me very inspiring and sweet reviews! **_

_**Especially Zaidie – cause her review was exactly what I was thinking when I wrote this! **_

_**Okay – I hope this chapter lives up/Exceeds expectations just because I think its better than the first one…not that the first one was overly good or anything…but ya get me! **_

_**And if any of you a wondering why I decided to depict Monty, Wells and Clarke as I did its just because I feel that they feel like they are superior to the rest of the people there and insignificant people like T, who is not part of that little group they've made would be inconsequential to them. I'd love to hear your opinions on how you perceive the characters?! **_

_**ALSO! I hope none of the characters are too OOC and that you can imagine them all saying what I've got them to say and etc..**_

_**And Lastly, T is not crazy, she's just bubbly, excited and after being looked up basically in solitary confinement all her life with the exception of a few caretakers and a tutor whom taught her to read, its not unusual for her to be mumbling to herself or having a full-fledged conversation with herself **_

_**I haven't been locked in solitary and even I converse with myself once in a while (it's the only way to get an expert opinion hahaha) **_

_**ANYWAY – thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy and that I hear from you soon! :D**_

_**MWAH MWAH XX**_

_**Wisteria Clove **_


	3. Chapter 3

"So what is that you're wearing again?" Atom asked T sceptically as he flanked one side of the group, on the lookout for enemies coming at them from the rear.

"It's the parachute we landed with, I made it into a cloak. You like it?" T asked, shooting a weak smile over her shoulder as she was really beginning to feel the pressure from being out so long.

Her hands were trembling, her head felt like it was being drilled into from three different locations and the whole left side of her body felt numb and weak.

_I was just supposed to get the Gamba root and go…now I'm stuck out here…well…at least I've got six months worth of the stuff – that saves me from making any more death-dyfing trips out here! _

_Huff…Huff…Huff…_

_But I've already slowed them down enough. I got to keep putting one foot in front of the other. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them because of me. _

Bellamy glanced back over his shoulder, pretending to be checking out their surroundings but really wanting to catch a glimpse of T. She had gradually been growing more and more silent the more they trekked.

He could tell she was getting tired.

It frustrated him.

The whole situation, he found it infuriating.

She was slow.

She was clumsy.

…and he was worried about how much longer she could last.

The energy she was overflowing with that morning was being drained from her like a tap on a well. She obviously couldn't handle being out here…

Bellamy in a seconds rage threw his hunting knife at a tree in the distance.

_Goddam! She knew she couldn't handle being out here! So why the hell did she come!_

"You" Bellamy growled, turning around suddenly and blocking T's path. "Are never coming out here again! We haven't caught anything all day because of your interference in our plans!"

T looked startled, her eyes widened fractionally before her head dropped in shame.

"I'm sorry" she whispered, too tired to fight or argue – not that she would have anyway – she wasn't like that. She just wanted to make everyone happy, but all she did it seemed was piss everyone off.

"Sometimes sorry isn't good enough" Bellamy snapped back, looking around for his knife which he was sure hit the tree in front of him. He was further aggravated when he found in lying on the floor, the tree without a scratch.

_What the hell! I never miss._

T, through droopy eyes, watched Bellamy's forehead wrinkle in a mix of confusion and frustration, his cheeks even glowing in slight embarrassment as he bent to pick up his knife.

Even T knew that Bellamy didn't miss.

Just with that information alone she felt the strength to surge forward, pushing past Bellamy to closer inspect the tree. She looked it up and down, searching for something, anything that might give her answers.

_No moss..._

_Tall tree…old tree…no moss…_

T looked around her, at all the other trees. Each one looked the same.

_Tall trees…old trees…still no moss…._

"T," Bellamy started "what do you think yo-"

"Hush. Shh. Please. Sorry. Thinking. Just wait. Please. Sorry" T rambled, her eyes not moving off the collection of trees in front of her.

_These trees are old. Yet at the bottom they shimmer. Why do they shimmer? Why no moss?_

_Something isn't right._

Bellamy watched as the gears turned in T's head. If anyone else had told him too basically, shut up, he would have had them shoved up against a tree and a knife at their throat. Those people needed to learn who was in charge, it was what was good for them and for the successful running of society. They needed a fearsome leader and strict guidance. That was his role.

T on the other hand, was extremely eccentric and a free spirit. Bellamy believed that chaining her down with threats and violence would make her natural intelligence recoil into nothingness. That was not something he could afford to do. Just from one look in those bright golden orbs as they scanned the tree in front of them, there was no doubt to the hidden intelligence within them.

T reached her hand out to the tree, running a finger down the lower trunk.

_Hmm….smooth…not a bump or indent on the whole thing…why?_

The whole group watched in silence as she bawled her hand into a fist and gave the trunk a tentative knock.

She saw no difference, she knocked a little harder. This time wincing as her knuckles collided with the shimmering tree bark.

_Oh my gosh! Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. OW! Ooooooo okay keep calm! I mean sh- that stuff is harder than the steel used on the Ark!_

T took a deep breath trying to make sense of the hundred and one thoughts flying threw her open mind.

_No moss…slick, hard surface…why wou- what is this!_

_T watched with glazed eyes as the shimmering coat of mucus coloured steel rise several inches above the tree. She didn't know what it was yet but she saw that as a sign she needed to think faster._

_No moss…slick, hard surface…evolution….protection….radiation….toxins….why would it rise?! Unless…_

"Oh my gosh! Oh gosh gosh!" T screeched stumbling back from the tree, as the shimmering steel rose another couple inches on the tree. Her back met Bellamy's chest as he moved forward to meet her.

"What? What is it?"

She spun around to look at him.

_They're going to think I'm crazy!_

_What if I'm not right and Bellamy just gets angry with me again?_

_Oh shush! _

_It's better to get yelled for being wrong than do nothing and have no one to yell at you if you were right…cause they'd all be DEAD! _

"Everyone needs to climb the trees now!" she proclaimed as she widely pointed to all the trees around them.

"But why?" Atom asked, not even flinching as T ran over to one with the lowest branch that she could grasp on to.

"No time!" She cried looking over her shoulder, glad to see that while Atom was standing there, the urgency in her voice had prompted the others to follow her. Some already swinging from branch to branch to get higher. "Just don't stop until you're above the moss!" 

T jumped and reached for a branch above her head and although the adrenaline was pumping she had pretty much reached her limit. She had been out in the sun much too long. The world spun as she looked up in search for climbable branches.

She wouldn't make it. She knew that. She couldn't even see properly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Bellamy growled appearing right behind her.

"Me! What abou- no! Bellamy you need to get in the tree! It's not safe down here!"

"Then why are you still standing here?" he argued, his voice gruff and accusing.

"Because…Because I ah-" her head drooped in shame for the second time in ten minutes. "I'm too weak. I can't make it. You were right…I never should have come out here. I'm sorry for ruining your trip." She bent her neck to meet his eye, her expression bright in an attempt to alleviate the seriousness of what was about to happen to her "But you can! Please go! Oh and take the gamba root! Jasper needs it to- ahh!"

"Stop talking. I need to concentrate" Bellamy snapped as he grabbed T around the waist and tossed her over his shoulder. Grabbing her arms and wrapping them around his neck and silently prompting her to do the same with her legs – around his middle.

Bellamy was a lot stronger, not to mention taller than T and was able to use momentum to swing them both up onto the branch she was trying to climb earlier. He then searched out the next branch and move them up in a similar fashion. When they were two stories off the ground the earth began to bubble. The dirt turned mushy as if it had just rained, and before anyone knew it this bubbling yellow liquid was rising above the earth. Slight gas was rising above it – it smelled putrid and was definitely toxic.

Its rise was by no means slow. The liquid bubbled and gurgled threateningly, ready to absorb anyone who dares to fall in it into nothingness.

Looking at this made T tighten her legs around Bellamy's waist, her body trembling against his. She buried her face into his shoulder not wanting to look down at what could be her end.

"Bellamy you should get up higher. Seriously if you just leave me here I'll be fiiiinnnnneee! I mean, it doesn't even look _that_ bad."

"I thought I told you to shut up" Bellamy growled, his heart beating a mile a minute as he searched for the best way to get them up higher.

The yellow river was only a metre beneath them now. It was hungry and they had been chosen to be satayed and fried.

Bellamy was frantically looking around and so was T, even with her hazy vision.

"Bellamy there!" he snapped his head to wear she was pointing and let out a roar of frustration. The branch was too high up, he'd never be able to reach!

"We'd never make that!"

He felt T adjust himself on his back until her mouth was centred right next to his ear.

"Trust me" she whispered.

Bellamy didn't know if it's because they were running out of options, time, or maybe he really did trust her.

But before anyone really could comprehend what he was doing,

He jumped.

**-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-T-H-E-1-0-0-**

_**HELLO my lovelies!**_

_**I am so utterly overwhelmed with the support received from you guys for this story and so I hope that this chapter is up to par and that you enjoy it. **_

_**I've been reading a lot of the other fanfics and they are just so amazing! Like truly truly awesome! But I feel like they are also just the episodes, like word for word what I watched on TV which isn't bad or anything I'm just hoping to do something different! **_

_**And so with that, I would love to hear your opinion on this story! How fast paced or otherwise not-so face paced you would like it and yeah…**_

_**Thank you all for taking your time to read this and now here comes the list of my favourite people in the world my follower/favourites and my beautiful reviewers! **_

_**AmeG, Angi marie, Aristanae1864, Arwin Fred, BQueen, Chachia, FizzWizz2011, Kenny94, LMAmason, Lee Mayfair, Literati411, LivelaughLoveAndStayYOU, Mikki6468, RainbowShelby, Redroses244, Ryn of Magic, SheBangBang, Stiles Lover, Trance20666, ashtree15, asianarchy, dancelikenobodyswatching28, dog88, littlepetrova, liza9090, nightsinshadow, pixieVAMP393, xXMoonlitSorrowsXx, AstroStarr, JollyLoser, KillerJill04, PANDAFiied, realawsome, Lusciiousx3hsm, and finally Zadie! **_

_**^ this chapter dedicated to you all…so hopefully you like it!**_

_**Many loves and Happy Reading!**_

_**MWAH! MWAH!**_

_**Wisteria Clove**_


End file.
